demon_hamsters_wikia_of_somesortfandomcom-20200214-history
Mountain Complex (SF2)
Mountain Complex is a new map that was recently added about a couple months ago in Glubbable's servers. This map was created by Purple (no, not LazyPurple, just Purple) and this map is probably his first map. (or atleast SF2 map) However, this SF2 map is actually good. And let me explain why. Why I think it's good. 1. This map is the second "official" non-raid "Adventure" map. Adventure maps in SF2 are maps that you must explore areas of one map and do objectives to get into the next area. The first ever Adventure SF2 map was Swarm. (infact this map is pretty similar to Swarm, but that's not a bad thing really) And the current Raid Adventure SF2 map is The Citadel. (there's an upcoming Quake-styled Raid Adventure SF2 map, too) 2. The map is nice and big like it should be, considering that it is an Adventure map. 3. The waiting room (BLU Spawn) is very nice looking, has a PvP arena and has some other visuals that makes it interesting. It even has a swimming pool and a small area where only resized players can enter. (if that matters) 4. Going into the second area is pretty cool, as when you collect the first 2 documents in the first area of the map, you have to go back near your spawn, which, if the 2 documents are collected, the one gate will open. This new passage leads to another area with a big hole in the ground. You have to get to the next area by jumping down the hole. Thankfully, there's water at the bottom, breaking your fall. But it's a quite cool feature, especially now that when you jump down the hole, you cannot go back. 5. The escape is similar to Swarm's. I honestly kinda like when Adventure maps have an escape where you must travel down a path to get there. Though in my opinion, Storage Zero could've done it right if it wasn't for the 60 second period for when the gates finally open so you can get to the escape. (while going through a path) 6. The playing area is also nicely detailed. 7. It has a nice little "easter egg" to get to a special room. Things that I think are bad (mostly nitpicks) 1. The majority of the props in the play area have no physics, (for players who don't have the HL2 Flashlight enabled) which means not only will the props appear "black", but according to reports, bosses with the "tongue" ability can grapple players through the disabled collision props. This doesn't mean that ALL props need to have enabled collisions, just certain props. 2. The page music is rather generic, as the music is Kevin MacLeod music. (though this is probably the only SF2 map to use Kevin MacLeod music as page music, I'll excuse this one) Kevin MacLeod music appears almost, if not, everywhere. 3. The time added for collecting a document is rather low, especially in a HUGE map. In Swarm, everytime you collected a bag, the timer was refilled. This pretty much makes the map a nightmare to solo. 4. The 2 identical rooms in the final area before the escape area. It's literally Lockers all over again. And no, you cannot jump ontop of the walls, you have to search each individual booth, and considering there's 2''' rooms, you'll most likely end up dying to the round timer if the boss doesn't get you first. '''Rating: 8/10 (Great). For being the 2nd non-Raid Adventure SF2 map and being legit. Nice and big, great visuals. Pretty much everything about it is good honestly. Category:Slender Fortress 2 Category:Classic Page